


enough; the first album

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Idol Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Twitter, hehe, its canon that kags cannot dance however i said no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kageharem but make it ✨idols ✨this is not the official summary but i’m tired
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	1. Intro: three strikes

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this and you’ve seen me keyboard smash about it no you didn’t ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One, two, boom! One, two, three! Get out, you lose.”

“Tilt your head up and to the side- too much. There we go.” 

Gentle hands carefully placed small, silver gemstones next to the point of the winged eyeliner. The makeup artist, she was new as he didn’t recognize her, stepped back with a nod. He nodded back and let final touches fuss over his outfit.

“He’s up before G0LDEN!” A man beckoned him over.

He quietly thanked the makeup team, waved to the camera filming him for behind the scenes footage and stepped out into the dark. He passed by a presumably new group about to perform, jitters clear in the way their eyes gleamed and their feet tapping. He didn’t give them a second glance, striding confidently to his place. 

He didn’t want to look over and recognize two familiar pairs of eyes narrowed at him.

Softly, he whispered his thanks to the camera following him and subsequently, his fan base. After he softly bopped his head to the beat of the song playing, the ending of the song finishing in a giant fog haze. The group past him, one with silver hair patting him encouragingly on the back.

At his cue, he stepped forward, onto the rising platform. Blue lights streamed through the fog, screams echoed faintly through his ear monitor. Flashing lightsticks waved frantically to the heavy bass of the song going over the speakers.

Kageyama Tobio blinked open his ocean eyes and smirked.


	2. Twitter Update #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **STREAM ENOUGH @kagesimp**
> 
> how is his waist so snatched it’s smaller than mine and i’m 5’1 tf
> 
> [picture]
> 
> 1.3k Retweets 6.6k Likes 92 Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a reminder to myself dont mind it lol
> 
> 1\. 5 space  
> 2\. 10 space
> 
> 1\. bold the @ too you forgetful hoe  
> 2\. kageyama’s fanbase is seabreeze (should i change his stage name? it’s Ocean currently)

**kageyama <3 @oceaneyez**

THE LIGHT MADE HIS SHIRT SEE THROUGH HOW IS HE JUST BUILT LIKE THAT

[image id:the photo is taken from behind kageyama, the light shining through his large, button up shirt. his mic belt is clearly seen around his waist, where there’s a significant difference between his torso and the shirt]

122 Retweets 289 Likes 10 Comments

**#1 seabreeze @whatisalife**

i wait for the day he wears a crop top

**FIREFLY SOTY @sunlight4ever**

omg who is that 👁👁 i might just stan hes so hot

**kageyama <3 @oceaneyez**

that’s Ocean!! also known as Kageyama Tobio! and yes he do be hot  
  


**STREAM ENOUGH @kagesimp**

how is his waist so snatched it’s smaller than mine and i’m 5’1 tf

[image id: almost the exact same as the one above, except from below and to the side. from here we can see kageyama is smiling softly as he waves to the crowd ]

1.3k Retweets 6.6k Likes 92 Comments

**kage anti @kageyamanti**

ok but he’s smiling so beautifully i’ll just cry in a corner who gave him the right

**lesbians 4 kageyama @oceanluvr**

it’s okay we’ll cry together. if he smiles in his next vlive i will simply pass away

**get my loves to 150M @lovehatedie**

manifesting ocean collab with buzzfeed so he can play with puppies and smile like the absolute angel he is

87 Retweets 112 Likes 21 Comments

**🐸🔞 @inkykinks 🔒**

now i’m not saying someone should rail ocean until he cried but someone should rail ocean until he cried

3 Retweets 12 Likes 2 Comments

**austin no minors @clowningallday 🔒**

he has that bottom feel right? 

**hehe @dazaieuphie🔒**

i panicked when i retweeted this because i thought this was my public acc 

**kageyama edit in 📌 @gaythyme**

ocean but in this

[image id: an eboy outfit with black and white striped long sleeve shirt under an black t-shirt. chains are looped onto onto ripped black jeans and a silk dark red choker.]

[image id: a slightly sheer, large white button up shirt cinched at the waist by a thick black belt. the top buttons are open, exposing collarbones. black skinny jeans are underneath with white converse.]  
  


257 Retweets 423 Likes 125 Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the twitter format is heavily based on the atsukagehina fic “stan twitter, meet hinata shouyou” idk if i should credit it or not but better be safe than sorry i guess


	3. First Track; Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I handed over my heart, in hope of receiving something in return. Something more precious than my stone feelings.”

Kageyama would never get over the exhilarating high of performing. Even after being in the eyes of so many people for as long as he had, his hands still tingled and trembled. His heart still raced and his knees felt weak like a newborn fawn. He hoped the thrill never faded.

As the beats ended in a giant shower of glitter, Kageyama fell to his knees, hands up like he was kneeled in front of the gates of heaven. He tilted his head back, letting the glitter flutter over his face and land in his eyelashes.

After the cheering died down, he stood up and shook out his entire body. He bowed to the crowd and left with a soft smirk. As soon as he made it offstage, he blinked rapidly, worried the glitter would fall into his eyes. 

Kageyama felt his lips twitch down when he saw the glances from the other groups. He was the only soloist with charting songs backstage amongst popular multi-members groups. Kageyama started to stride towards his dressing room, the sweat cooling his skin to semi-uncomfortable temperatures. 

”Ah, Kageyama-san! We just need a few more minutes of questioning for better audio.” A camerawoman bustled over to him. Kageyama plastered on a neutrally pleasant expression and carefully chose his answers.

”What do you think of the performers going onstage? How do you feel?”

Kageyama wet his lips, the cherry tasting stain lingering on just tongue. He wanted water.

“All the performers here tonight are very popular and I look forward to what concepts they’ll develop.”

“What do you think of your song, My Love, being replaced from the top of the chart by the group, 4S?”

Kageyama cleared his throat quietly, trying to not hack into the microphone or anything like that. “I am a bit, how to say it...salty, but they’re a very capable group, so it was to be expected.”

He paused, debating if he should really say it. Kageyama mentally shrugged and leaned forward a bit mischievously.

”What does it matter if I’ll simply beat them soon?”

Of course, he did not notice said group behind him, watching him casually seduce the camera with his subconscious fidgets. The leader pointedly did not stare at the pink gradient of Kageyama’s stained lips as the soloist smirked smugly and walked away. The brunette ran his tongue over his bottom lip and leaned against his childhood friend, both watching the ravenette disappear into the glow of the room.

Even after four years and his stupidly cute kouhai still didn’t know that he shouldn’t look at anyone else like that.

Kageyama yawned as he walked into the recording studio. His body never really got into the schedule of weird waking times. He sleepily waved a peace sign at the camera filming him for the new episode of “With Ocean”. 

He would’ve gotten makeup, as he usually did for cameras. But it was four in the morning and his manager was probably more scared of him being stabbed in the eye with a pen than the backlash of his bare face.

Kageyama went through various vocal exercises to warm up his voice before going into the the booth. He knew that the some members of a smaller group that had debuted from a sister company would watch him record. Something about seeing an idol with a solidified fan base work. He thought it was stupid but he didn’t protest. At least the group would have some potential exposure from the vlog video.

Kageyama cracked his knuckles, rolled his wrists, and straightened his posture. He nodded to the watching idols in greeting from behind the booth. Kageyama placed the earphones over his head and have a thumbs up to the producer.

Time to play.


End file.
